Once Upon a Time
by Shin Sankai
Summary: To help one who cannot sleep, the telling of a tale is told, but its not all fairytales...NB. I'm finally back online after 3 months of having no Internet!


**Once Upon a Time…**

**By: Shin Sankai**

**----------------------------------**

A soft whimper and a quiet murmur awoke a handsome man from his slumber. Intense eyes snapped open to survey his surroundings. They locked instantly on those that disturbed his sleep. A young woman, sitting in a western rocking chair by the two large windows (both with their shutters open) in the sleeping quarters instantly caught his attention. He sat up on his elbows, as he openly starred over at his mumbling partner, she blissfully unaware of his attention. Any other time he would have sternly (if not a little affectionately) scolded the young woman for her lack in concentration, however within her very arms lay the most delicate being of all: his daughter.

The wooden chair she rested in creaked ever so quietly as she slowly began rocking their upset baby back to sleep…or was trying to in any case. Her soft sensual voice fluttered around the room like a gentle breeze, his eyes and ears fixated on how well his young wife adapted to being a new mother. There she was, the time well past midnight thanks to the moonshine making her glow and she looked even more beautiful though she hadn't had a decent nights sleep since their daughter had been born 6 months ago.

Just the simple way she looked with her untidy blue-black hair down from its usual plait, her young but supple body free from the kimonos she wore these days, instantly made his eyes soften. She was a vision he would never tire of and one he was always thankful for. If it hadn't have been for her, he would not be the very man he was today.

"If you don't quiet down, you'll wake your daddy and we cannot have that. He needs lots of rest." His lips parted, ready to rebuttal that remark but had no chance when his dear wife decided to take matters into her own hands as she switched their daughters position and had her leaning against her chest, those bright green eyes wide open and looking in his general direction. A slender hand rubbed against their blanketed daughter as she continuously rocked away.

"Once upon a time there lived a very adorable boy. He was an orphan you know, never having known his parents. All he knew was his name, a very strong and proud name at that. It didn't take long for someone to notice him, for a kind and very sweet man took him in as though he were one of his own children. That very man happened to be my grandfather. Your great-grandfather knew talent when he saw it…and boy was he talented. Still is in fact. In more ways then one." That comment made the man in bed raise his eyebrow.

"He'd never known affection or love before but that all changed when he was 9 years old. A change in the season came and with that brought a new life too. A young girl was born in November, but with that came sadness as well. She lost her mother during her birth and shortly afterwards her father died as well. All was not lost however when this very strong willed young boy took it upon himself to raise her…with the help of several others who lived in the house mind you." The man shifted in the futon, making no noise whatsoever as he rolled onto his right side, resting his head on his arm as he gazed over at his girls.

"And because he remained at her side, for many years she became very attached to him…began to love him in fact. Even when he was 15 and took on so much responsibility that someone so young should never have, he still made her feel very important, the most important person in his life. Of course, she didn't know it would never always be like that. It had been too perfect and perfect was not within his vocabulary…and so…he had left. Of course he left for other reasons that were foreign to her back then, ones that sometimes she still cannot understand, but she accepted them no matter how much it hurt her." The rocking chair haltered as she came to this part of the story. On his side of the sleeping quarters, still within the warmth of the futon, his throat became dry.

"He took with him his most trusted companions, the ones he knew would risk all in order to accomplish what he so desired to give them. This also included those that awaited their return. Of course, those waiting their return had no idea whether any of them would return at all…and sadly out of the 5 that did leave, only 1 survived. He was persuaded to return back to those waiting for him, but he still did not seem to be all there. It took a long time, encouraging words from a man who knew all too well about bloodshed and death. Not to mention possibly over a million tears by the young girl he had left behind before some sense began to make itself clear within his head. Well there was that and the simple fact that the young girl had grown up, had been the one to travel all over Japan looking for him, had been the one to shed those very tears for him. His very existence even though they had lost contact for 10 years was so incorporated within her that she couldn't bare to live in this world without telling him how much she loved him." The man's heart beat faster. She spoke of love to him often and it still took his breath away that someone so pure as her could ever love someone like him.

"Of course telling him wasn't easy at all. When her beloved did return home, he kept very much to himself, depressed and shattered over the events that had occurred. Nearly having murdered his mentor, telling the one he practically raised that he never wanted to see her face again and having to watch helplessly as his most treasured companions died in front of him ate continuously at his battered soul. She hadn't a clue how to help, was told to leave him alone, but she was a stubborn girl, as stubborn as he was and would not leave. She would bring him tea and snacks, sit with him even if he didn't wish for any company. When it rained, she would make sure he had an umbrella to protect himself from Mother Nature. When the girl finally had enough of his seclusion she had boldly come to him and asked him a very important question. I am certain he still remembers what she asked. _If given the chance, would you ever willingly put yourself at risk to save the life of someone dear to you no matter the costs?"_ Her soft laughter made his shoulders ease considerably.

"She can still recall the look of sheer confusion on his very face as he hadn't expected her to ask him this question. He really did look adorable with that facial expression. Though he wasn't one for talking, would hardly speak an entire sentence to her, she was okay with this for she talked enough for three people. However, this very question was extremely important to her and when he stared into her determined blue eyes, he couldn't look away. He had to answer her. When he muttered 'yes' it only fueled her determination to do what she had been thinking about for several months now." The man watched as she pulled their daughter away from her chest, those bright green eyes still fully awake as though whole heartedly listening to the story even if she didn't understand a word of it and lifted her into the air, the moonshine beaming around her.

"She stuck out her hand to him that day and told him to stop hiding in the shadows as it was time to return home. It was time for him to come back to those that had been waiting for him for well over a decade. Of course she knew it wouldn't be that easy. He'd swatted her hand away, calling her stupid but with heart pounding she would not sway from her decision. Instead she had dropped to her knees in front of his meditating form and thrust her arms around his shoulders. He'd instantly tensed, just as she thought he would, but little by little, every time she would hug him – surprising him in doing so – the tension within his body began to lessen. She did not say a thing, didn't have to say a thing as he'd already figured out that her question from before revolved around him. In fact, everything she did revolved around him. Some might of thought her pathetic for believing that her love would ever reach the darkness of his heart, but she was a very optimistic girl and knew that one day the 16 year old she once knew, the one who remained by her side so long ago would one day return to her." Their daughter gurgled slightly; arms out wanting to be against her mother's warmth once more and so the mother complied.

"Even though time has passed and he has returned to be the man she knew he could be, it saddens her greatly that with all they have, with all she tries to do, she can tell there is something missing within him. He may not admit it…or perhaps he would try to deny it too, but what he doesn't realize is that she's loved him for well over 20 years now. Though at times he is still a mystery to her – still surprises her with what he does – with what he can portray, she knows him in and out very well. Just like he knows her. I am certain he knows when she feels uneasy and saddened even though she has been blessed with such a wonderful life, but he hasn't worked out how to reassure her that everything is fine in the world…in their world. You know Miki-chan, to this day, if it were ever possible to do so, your mother would go to the ends of the Earth and bring back those that were lost to him. That is how much I love your daddy." Instantly he sat up in the futon, eyes slightly wider as they were still fixated on his wife as she buried her head into the soft tuft of hair belonging to their daughter.

"I can do nothing else to relieve his pain of loosing those that were like family to him. All I can do is love him, bring you up to be a daughter he can be most proud of and forever remain at your daddy's side in hopes that this is enough for him." She did not notice that her husband had risen from their futon to walk undetected towards her slumped form resting within the chair.

"That is more then enough Misao." She'd gasped in surprise, those watery blue eyes gazing widely up at him while their daughter had held out her arms, wanting to be picked up by her father. Instead of picking her up he knelt by the chair, making it halt in its rocking and silently looked upon his family.

"You and I both know that the dead cannot rise again. All we can do is remember them for who they were and remind those around us of their story. All I wish for is that you need not worry about thinking there is something missing within my heart."

"Really Aoshi?" He placed his hand against her cheek, the other against his gurgling daughter's and looked them over. How he loved the feeling of their soft skin leaning into the palms of his hands.

"I would never allow you to go to the ends of the Earth for me Misao, for if you did then I would truly be alone. And that is what I fear the most, to be left alone in this world."

"Aoshi…" His lips met hers for a fraction of a second before he effortlessly picked up his wife and child and took up the seat of the rocking chair and placed them into his lap, his larger arms moving around to secure his family against him.

"If I am to keep on living, then let me do so with you and Miki-chan at my side."

"If that is what you want."

"It is my utmost desire."

"Then consider it done." Misao leaned her head against Aoshi's chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart as her cheek pressed against his bare skin. The silence broke as a yawn escaped the tiny mouth of Miki as her parents watched her eyes close while she sucked silently on her thumb drifting off to sleep.

"Have I told you how grateful I am that you saved me?"

"Not lately." The two lovers conversed softly in the quiet of their quarters.

"Consider this the most recent then." Aoshi bowed his head and pressed his lips against Misao's shoulder before placing his chin on top of her head, he taking in a deep breath of her soft vanilla bean scent.

"You are most welcome."

"By the way, I liked your fairytale."

"Mou, how long had you been eavesdropping?"

"Since the very beginning." Aoshi was certain that his dear wife would be blushing.

"Its not a fairytale, its our story." Misao couldn't help but complain lightly.

"You began it with 'once upon a time' though."

"No matter how it begins, its still a very truthful tale that your daughter will hear over and over again." Aoshi tilted Misao's head up so he could gaze upon her ocean blue eyes once more.

"And just how does _our_ story end?" Misao grinned widely.

"Why, with 'happily ever after' of course." She pressed her lips to Aoshi's. If he was going to say something, it was lost to him. They basked in the passionate kiss as Aoshi cupped the back of Misao's head, pressing her more urgently against him. When they parted their breaths were uneven.

"That ending is very befitting indeed." Aoshi pushed on his bare feet, getting into a rocking motion within the chair as he sent his wife and daughter further into slumber. He would watch over them and gaze upon the horizon, waiting for the rising sun so he could once again thank those that sacrificed themselves in order for him to continue living on. Because of them he was able to witness life once more and would now treasure it for all its worth because of the very two that lay in his arms.

**----------------------------------**

The End.


End file.
